Polyurea and polyurethane compositions are known to be useful in forming golf ball layers, particularly cover layers, because they contribute to the desired feel and durability properties of the ball. However, very few of the commercially available amine-terminated materials are useful in producing golf ball compositions, because the vast majority of commercially available amines have reaction rates that are not conducive to the manufacturing processes used to form golf ball layers.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved polyurea golf ball composition having a cure profile that is particularly suitable for the processes used in forming golf ball layers. Such composition may additionally provide the layer formed therefrom with one or more of the following properties: improved elongation, improved tensile strength, improved chemical resistance, and increased adhesion to many different substrates.